


When worlds collide

by MyFantasticImagines1



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFantasticImagines1/pseuds/MyFantasticImagines1
Summary: A coffee shop/ hitman au featuring the Serpents.Warnings: eventual smut and violence. I hope that you all enjoy!!
Relationships: Sweetpea x reader
Kudos: 7
Collections: A Very Merry Serpent Hissmas





	When worlds collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirenzelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenzelf/gifts).



It was winter when Sweetpea first saw you; the quiet and meek barista who melted his hardened iceberg of a heart. He didn't know what it's about you that caused him to be infatuated with you; from the way your hair framed your face to the way your soft voice filled his soul when you asked for his order. He remembered the smells of freshly brewed coffee lingered in the air as Sweet Pea entered the small coffee shop, the warmth inside a contrast from the bitter cold and snow of Riverdale's streets. Soft music filled his ears as he walked towards the stand.

You were working part time at your aunt's small coffee shop; trying to work your way through college so you could leave the corrupt and dreadful town of Riverdale as soon as you graduate. The bell above the door rang softly echoed as a tall stranger entered the shop. Adjusting your dark grey apron, you turned to face him. "Welcome in, how may I help you on this freezing morning?" Your voice piped up in a friendly tone as a smile painted on your plump lips.

"A large cup of black coffee and your name, darlin'." A smirk danced on his lips as you took his order. 

"Two dollars and seventy- five cents is your total and my name is (Y/n)."You responded coyly as he paid for his drink. 

Sweet took in your form, the way your polo showed off your curves whenever you poured coffee into the cup with such an expert approach made him fancy a date with you; he especially admired how confident you were under your own skin compared to most women he knows. It doesn't help that Sweet Pea always had a thing for a woman whom he could manhandle without hurting them when he's engaging in more 'intimate' encounters. 

After that fateful day, Sweet started coming to that little coffee shop you worked in between missions just to get to know the bashful barista that enchanted him. He began to notice the details that no one notices, like how you always wore a berry scented perfume every time you're in a positive mood. 

Although Sweet aspired to eventually settle down and have a mundane golden years, seeing his future family grow and have better lives than what he has had; he knew that with his career as a hitman, he would never fully live a normal life. 

He was hopelessly in love with you. There were many countless nights that ended up being spent with Sweet lying on his bed after a shot or two of his good friend Jim Beam or the occasional drag of some cheap cigarettes, silently loathing the reality in which he couldn't give you what you deserve. Sweet pea knew that you're not only out of his league but also too innocent to be exposed to the dangers and constant risks of his profession. 

Unknown to Sweet pea himself, you fell as deeply, if not more in love with the taller, more mysterious man as he was with you. Everytime that you saw him come inside the shop, your heart feels as if it's a drum, your stomach churns, as if a swarm of butterflies are inside you. You wanted, no, needed to be the one who figured out who Sweetpea really is, the mystery hidden underneath the casual conversations and the playful banter that the two of you had through the months since he entered the doors of your coffee shop on that fateful winter day. 

It was one of your quiet morning shifts when you were the only one working while the only customer inside your shop was the quiet Serpent male who occasionally stops by for a cup of hot cocoa. You were cleaning the coffee pot when Sweet pea entered the shop with an unfamiliar girl. She had beautiful waves of dyed bubblegum pink hair that made her warm skin glow goddess- like. You felt yourself becoming envious over how breathtaking she was compared to you. Faking a plaster smile, you hid the ping of pain that you felt. 

"Good morning! How have you been doing Sweetpea? I don't think we've met, I'm (y/n). " Smiling softly, you bashfully stammered out the obviously rehearsed lines as you continued. "What can I get for the two of you?" He ordered his usual black coffee while the smaller woman, who you later found out her name was Toni, ordered a cold brew. 

As you started making the drinks, Toni and Sweetpea walked over to one of the round tables where one other guy quietly sat. "So she's the reason why you've been coming to this place lately." Toni smirked as she glanced towards you. 

Sweet pea rolled his eyes as he tried to avoid responding to Toni's assumption. 

"I'm not surprised that Pea is interested in her." Fangs looked up from his laptop. "The big bad hitman and the sensitive, shy barista. It's a cheesy romance novel." He chuckled as Sweetpea playfully shoves him with an angry face.

As much as Sweet Pea loves his Serpent siblings, they could be a royal pain in the ass to deal with sometimes.

Carrying the two cups of coffee, you made your way towards the table. "So I have a cold brew and a plain black." You passed the drinks to them. "Enjoy." You walked back towards the stand. Sweetpea couldn't help but to watch the way you moved, from the soft sway of your hips all the way to the movement of your hair; looking at you made Sweet feel a way that you would never know. 

Sweetpea feels a semi harsh push on his arm, dragging him back to earth. "Drool much?" Fangs jokes as Toni chuckled.

"Shut up." The pitch of his voice was an octave up with a tone of denial. The trio of serpents were lost in discussion when the bell rings and a group of Ghoulies barged in. 

The tension thickened as the two rival gangs saw each other. It felt as if the air in the room became stuffy and humid as you tried to break the tension. "If any of you break my merchandise, you better have the cash to pay for it." You tried to sound stern, which resulted in the Ghoulies group to laugh; dismissing your threat as a joke. 

"Shut up and go stuff your face with the pastries, fatso." The older looking Ghoulie remarked snidely. 

Feeling the rage rise in your body as your hand slid towards the baseball bat that your aunt kept for store protection. "Say that again, it seems like you were too much of a coward to say it loud enough for me to hear ya." 

A smirk tugged your lips as the so called leader of the group repeated himself. "I said, shut up and stuff your face with the pastries, fatso." It wasn't known to a lot of people, but you had anger issues during your youth; resulting in some fights with the older children. You raised the wooden bat, your rage controlled your body as you swung at the leader's torso; knocking him to the ground with a groan. 

"I'm not going to be nice this time. Leave my shop or else." Your voice lowered to almost a growl as the Ghoulies started towards the door. Looks of shock and amusement were on Sweetpea's face when he saw your angry outburst. He knew that you were a keeper at that moment. Calming down, you begin to realize that you've lost control over your anger. "I'm so sorry for lashing out." You placed the bat back behind the register, your body shaking from the adrenaline rush. 

In all his years of being a hitman, Sweet has never seen anything like you. The way you could just hit someone with a baseball bat with such anger and strength almost was arousing to the male.   
"I kind of had to take some anger management classes in the past." You touched the back of your neck nervously as you locked the front door. 

"That was so badass, (Y/n)." Toni mused, smiling as she gave Fangs a high five." A blush spread on your face. 

"How did you learn how to use that baseball bat so well?" Fangs piped in with the question. 

"Years of hitting trees and trash cans with baseball bats." Chuckling softly, you took of the cotton apron and placed it on the table. "It might not have been the healthiest coping mechanism but it helped." You continued, twiddling your thumbs nervously. 

After what seemed to be an hour of Toni and Fangs interviewing you, they bid their goodbyes and left the shop; leaving Sweetpea alone with you. "Why haven't you told me that you knew how to fight?" He questioned you, his inviting eyes lingered on yours. Tension built up between the two of you; the room felt warmer the closer he was to you. 

"I don't need you trying to act like my dad. I'm a big girl, I'm more than able to care for myself." Trying to remain calm, you busied yourself by cleaning up the empty coffee cups and plates. You were still trying to get off that familiar adrenaline high as Sweet responded. 

"The ghoulie you beaten up is now going to get revenge for what you done. You pissed off the wrong person, (Y/n)." He ran his fingers through his hair. "You're going to have to stay with me for a while. They will kill you for that. And I don't want that to happen because.." he stopped himself from finishing the sentence as you turned your head to him. 

"Because what?" You argued back as Sweetpea sighed. 

"It's because I love you dammit! I have been so hopelessly in love with you ever since I saw you for the first time. I didn't want you to get involved in the world I'm in but it's too late." 

Silence filled the air. Your body filled with warmth and relief as you went up to Sweet pea and kissed him. A lustful passion filled the air as his bigger hands snaked around your hips, kneading your plump ass. Soft moans squeak out of your lips as your hands played in his hair, gently running your fingers through his locks.

"Let's go somewhere more… private, princess." Sweet pea lustfully suggested. Arousal pooled inside your core as you nodded eagerly. You feel the familiar warm calloused hands of Sweetpea pulling you away from the front of the store, guiding you towards the privacy of a small custodian closet. 

Closing the door behind him; his hands roamed your body, leaving nowhere untouched. "You're so fucking beautiful." His skillful hands successfully undo your button up, exposing the thin fabric of your bra to him. "So many women I've seen in my years of being a hitman.. and you're the one that I'm addicted to.." He peppered your neck with kisses; moving lower towards your breasts. 

Your body felt as if it was lit on fire and he's the gasoline fueling the fire in your body. Your hands were tugging at his tee shirt gently, trying to take off his shirt. Sweet pulled away from your body, helping you get the thin fabric of his grey shirt off of him. His tanned skin shone from the small closet light; you stared with almost a look of hunger while a smirk danced on his lips. "Like what you see?" 

Licking your lips, you nodded. "Of course, darlin." Unclipping the bra, the plump flesh of your breast poured out of its confines; your nipples hardening from the cooler air. "You like what you see?" You playfully mocked what Sweetpea said. 

"Touche." He retorted as his lips traveled closer and closer to your breasts. You groaned in response when his lips wrapped around the sensitive bud as his free hand toyed with your other nipple. 

"Fuck." You let out a breathy moan. Your hands moved down to unbutton his pants teasingly; not before lightly palming his hardening crotch ever so softly.

Sweet switched to your other breast, giving it the same attention as you successfully pulled down his jeans; making a soft thud on the ground as he pulled away. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, cautious about not wanting to make you feel uncomfortable.

"I need you" you guide his larger hand towards your soaked crotch. He turns you around, making you face the wall as he smirked. 

"Look how willing you are to he pushed around to be used for my big cock." His words intoxicated you, causing you to spread your legs wider for him to see. Moving your panties aside, Sweetpea gently brushes the head of his hardened cock against your slit; using your wetness to lubricate himself. 

You feel his cock enter your soaping core; stretching you to fit his size. Tears begin to prick your eyes as he waited for you to fully adjust to the pressure. "You're doing so good, (Y/n). Let me know when you want me to start moving." He cooed in your ear as he leaves a trail of kisses down your neck, trying to comfort you.

"I'm ready." You moaned softly as he begins to thrust.

When he moved, your hands automatically gripped the wall for dear life as Sweetpea steadied his speed, his larger hands gripped your waist as his length hit your g-spot. You felt as if you were in heaven; your core was on fire from the friction. "Faster please, Sweet!" You begged softly.

He complied as he picks up the pace. Your tilt your head back in bliss as the tip of his cock relentlessly brushes your g-spot harsher. "Damn, babydoll.. you feel so amazing around my huge cock." He groans out, feeling the familiar bubbling heat against his cock, making him throb. Both of you felt your orgasms begin to boil over. Sweet pea's thrusts were animalistic as your walls constricts around his penis and your orgasm spasmed around him. 

He continued thrusting, riding your orgasm out as he chased his own. "Such a good girl." His hand affectionately stroke your cheek. Sweetpea's thrust became sloppy as he reached his release, filling your sensitive walls with his come. You felt hazy as you saw the familiar stars of post orgasm as he held your body close to his as if you were going to fade away if he let's go of you.

Coming off the highs of your orgasms, Sweetpea slowly pulled out of you. Thick beads of his cum slowly leaks out of you as he used some unused rags to clean you up. "(Y/n), I know this isn't how a normal man asks a girl to be his but we're both different." He chuckled softly as you two started dressing back up. "So please be my girl?" He asked with a boyish smile. 

Kissing his lips softly, both of you knew what your answer will be. "Yes, I'll be more than happy to be your girl."


End file.
